


A Test of Friendship (and Patience)

by Leah_Red



Category: Cobra Starship, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Other, Tentacles, Transformation, but i had fun anyway B), look ok this wasn't my idea, magpie wings, mutations, space magpies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leah_Red/pseuds/Leah_Red
Summary: Between freaky space rocks and best friends, Mikey Way's tolerance and patience for Gabe Saporta are tested to the limit. As are his skills at giving unconventional handjobs...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't intend to write this at first but now i have and i can't go back. my life is different now

It was three thirty in the morning. Mikey squinted at his phone. It was ringing. Why was it ringing? He didn't bother to put on his glasses before he flipped it open to answer.

“Who's the fuck... d'you know what time it is?” He answered groggily, still mostly asleep. Mikey and his band had just gotten off tour and he was enjoying one of his first nights of sleep in a real bed that wasn't in a shitty motel. Answering his phone in the middle of that first night was low on his list of priorities.

“So... I know this isn't the best time...” A familiar voice replied back. A very familiar voice. “But honestly right now, Mikes, you're the only person that can help me out here.”

“Gabe. The fuck you want.” Mikey knew instantly that he wasn't likely to get back to sleep, at least not until he heard out his friend. “I was asleep. It's still nighttime.”

“I know, I know, dude, but this is an emergency, okay?” Gabriel Saporta thought everything was an emergency. Anything and everything between the dryer eating a sock and running out of gas in the middle of bum fuck nowhere constituted an emergency. “I uh. I maybe got involved in something that is a biiiiit over my head.” 

Before Mikey could answer, there was a weird wet 'plop' and the sound of something clattering to the floor. “Gabe are you in a bathroom? You better not be calling because you ran out of toilet paper. That's what Sisky is for.”

“Yes I am in a bathroom. And I actually wish that were my problem right now. I need you here like five minutes ago.” Another odd noise came through the phone, a squeak like a squeegee trying to clean off dry glass.

“I need a good reason before you drag me out of bed. From the top.” Mikey sat up anyway and groped around the bedside table for his glasses.

“R-right... so, you know how sometimes Vicky likes to drag us out to go stargazing sometimes? During those weird meteor showers and whatever?” Mikey grunted in reply. He blinked slowly. This better be good. “We were doing that a couple nights ago. Everything like normal; Nate passed out like an old man at eleven, Ryland got all hopped up on pixie sticks and ran around the field til he passed out with Nate.”

“What about Alex?” Mikey was used to having to drag out the important details. Seriously, though, who goes to sleep at eleven?

“I'm getting there!” Gabe made a panicked noise after he half-shouted, and then started to sooth something in the background, away from the phone. “Shh, shh, you're fine, I made the loud noise...”

“Uh... Gabe?” Things were seriously getting weird. “Is there someone else in there with you?”

“Just lemme finish the story, holy shit. Since when were you so impatient?” Gabe huffed. Mikey squeezed his eyes shut tightly and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Right, so, Nate, Ryland... Alex! He saw the first shooting star. Meteorite. Whatever, I don't care what you call it but Vicky flicks you if you say it wrong.” He cleared his throat. “He and Vicky were all 'ooh nature is amazing' and like coming over how cool space is or whatever. That meant I was the only one who saw the one that fell.”

Mikey frowned, trying to get this all straight. “They're supposed to fall, aren't they?”

“This one fell close. I tried to say something but they didn't want to miss the freaky nature light show, and I think it was mostly that they didn't believe me. So I went to go see if I could find anything. And uh... I did. I sure fuckin' did.” Gabe laughed a little, but to Mikey it sounded a little hysteric. “And that's why I need your help.”

“Why can't you come to my place?” He was still in bed. With a few minor adjustments he could be lying back down and asleep in no time.

“If you came over you would find out. For real, I don't know what to do and you wouldn't believe me if I told you over the phone so please please _please_ come over?”

Mikey sighed deeply. Worst case scenario, he got a funny story to tease Gabe about. He could always catch up on some sleep in Gabe's ridiculously big water bed anyway.

“Okay. I'll come over.”

“Oh thank god! Thank you thank you! The door shouldn't be locked. Please hurry...”

After a few words of assurance that yes, he was going to come over and no, he wasn't going to just abandon him and go back to sleep (though the thought did cross his mind), Mikey got up to get dressed and head over.

The whole ride over, he couldn't stop thinking. Gabe had basically said he found a crashed meteorite, and then something weird had happened to him. Almost sounded like he should have called conspiracy theorist Gerard and science nerd Ray instead. But no, he had to call Mikey instead... By the time he pulled up into the driveway of Gabe's modest little rental, he had sighed many, many times.

Mikey knocked a couple times on the door just for politeness' sake. “It's Mikey. I'm coming in.”

Ominously, there was no answer. As Mikey opened the door and stepped in, he could hear the tap running in the bathroom. Gabe was muttering to himself, too low for him to hear anything but a murmur. Mikey quietly took off his shoes and stepped through the house in just his socks, getting closer and closer to the bathroom. Gabe's voice got easier to hear.

“Fuck. Mikey better not turn me in or whatever. Where the fuck would he turn me in, anyway? Like, sure I maybe was an ass a few times too many but he's my friend, right? And he won't run away screaming or whatever. I mean, his brother is _Gerard_ , so that means he shouldn't be afraid of anything...”

Mikey tried to peek in through the door. The angle wasn't perfect, but he could see that Gabe was sitting in the full bathtub, splashing around. Any other time that meant he was just having a nice time in the bath and called Mikey because he got his toe stuck in the faucet or something. That didn't seem like the case this time, though.

“Gabe?” He knocked gently, not wanting to startle him.

The water splashed; a pretty big wave sloshed out of the and on to the floor. “Mikey! You're here!” There were more splashes, and Mikey saw Gabe's arm reach from out of the bath and grab at a large towel on the floor. “Okay... you can come in. Watch the floor, it's wet.”

“Gotcha.” He took off his socks, because no one wants damp socks, and opened the door.

In the full bath, Gabe was sitting up with an over-sized beach towel over his lap. Floating around him, it covered most of the water in the tub. Misplaced modesty, Mikey thought right away. Of all the people in all the bands he had ever played or toured with, Gabe was probably person who went naked the most. The weird thing was that he was still wearing a shirt. Water had dampened it up to his chest, though the constantly sloshing water could probably have left him totally sopping.

“So... what's this emergency?” Mikey put the lid of the toilet down and gingerly sat on the edge. The towel in the water kept moving around, like Gabe was fidgeting restlessly. There were dark smudges under his eyes and he kept closing his eyes for a few seconds at a time before snapping them open.

“I'll show you. But you have to swear not to tell anybody else or scream or run off or make fun of me.” Gabe's face was earnest. Clearly something was really bothering him. Mikey couldn't help but be morbidly curious.

“I promise not to tell anybody or scream or run off. And I won't make fun of you right away but no promises on the future.” That was about as fair as he could get and still be honest.

Gabe nodded, squirming a bit under the towel. “I found that crashed meteor thingy, right?” he said, looking up at Mikey. “I thought Vicky might like a piece of it before we called like the science people or whatever, so I reached out to go break off some. But I tripped, and kinda cut my knee on it. I didn't think it was that big of a deal at first.” He kept patting the towel under the water, smoothing it down. “But then the cut got this weird rash, and it kept spreading and uh. I didn't want to go to the doctor til I thought my leg was gonna fall off because doctors are jerks and it was probably nothing.”

“So what happened? Fuck, Gabe, did your leg actually fall off?” Mikey was still too tired for this. He frowned, concerned.

“Noooooo... In fact, if a leg does fall off I might actually have a few to spare?” Gabe laughed weakly at his own sorry excuse for a joke, and then slowly moved the wet towel to the side. Moving in the water were not two regular legs, or even one regular leg. Instead of human legs there were at least eight or nine long, slowly undulating tentacles. Mikey couldn't look away from the bath water. The arm-thick tentacles looked at least six feet long, if not longer, but they had been scrunched up and hidden under the towel. Only now were they stretching out and looking more comfortable.

“Is this...” Mikey's wide eyes glanced up at Gabe, who nodded with a pained look on his face.

“They're real. And sort of have a life of their own? I can kinda control them, but...” One of the tentacles was scooting over the edge of the tub. Mikey almost started laughing; the movement reminded him of a curious puppy trying to sniff something out. At least until it poked his bare foot and he yelped. The appendage flinched back and the others in the water started to wiggle nervously.

“Hey hey it's okay...” Gabe pet them under the water, trying to sooth them. His tan skin stood out distinctly over the dark emerald green of the backs of the tentacles, and against the pearly white of the suction cups on the other side. In the water, they almost seemed to shimmer. “Water feels better to be in, but it's not crazy uncomfortable to get dry. But then they get kinda slimy,” Gabe informed Mikey.

Still in a daze, Mikey reached out and poked the tentacle still resting on the edge of the tub. It was warm, probably the same temperature as the water Gabe was sitting in, and felt oddly silky. The thick tentacle narrowed to a delicate, dexterous point at the end. “Could you feel that? I didn't hurt you did I?”

“I can feel it, yeah. And it doesn't hurt. It just feels kind of... disconnected. Almost like I'm coming off of anesthetic at the dentist..”

Mikey was at a loss. “Have you told anybody else? What about the rest of the band? Are they tentacle-ly, too?”

“I tried to call them. I guess it was kind of late or they blocked my number again, but I haven't heard from anyone since yesterday afternoon. You don't think they're freaky space monsters too, do you?” Mikey couldn't tell if he was scared or excited about the prospect.

“Maybe we should worry about you first. When's the last time you slept?” It was becoming clear that Gabe was running on probably no sleep and four energy drinks.

“Yesterday afternoon? Or uh. The day before yesterday? What do you call it when you haven't slept?”

Mikey nodded. “Okay. I'm gonna go shove the clothes off your bed and you're going to take a nap or whatever. I'll make sure the men in black don't come get you and like, you don't get strangled by your foot.” Gabe assented quietly, so Mikey hurried off to get the bed ready before he had another freak out.

The bedroom was as messy as he remembered. There was a miniature mountain of clothes on the water bed, but Mikey didn't make a big deal out of just shoving them to the floor. The room wasn't exactly the paragon of cleanliness. Once he cleared the bed off and made sure there were sheets and a nice thick comforter, he headed back into the bathroom.

Gabe was sitting on the edge of the tub. His green tentacles dangled in the water, playing with a shampoo bottle that had fallen in with them. When he heard Mikey come back, he smiled nervously. “You came back? Not gonna run off screaming after all?”

“Nope. You're stuck with me.” Mikey grabbed a clean dry towel and lay it down on the lid of the toilet. “Okay, I'm gonna lift you up over here. You need to dry off a little.”

That elicited an irritated huff from Gabe. “I'm not a little kid.”

“No, but you will complain if you wake up damp tomorrow.” Mikey worked to hold back a grossed out noise as he lifted Gabe out of the tub. The tentacles gripped at the smooth surface of the bath tub with strong suction cups and only came off with a tug and a loud 'pop.' He let Gabe take care of drying himself off as he handed him a dry shirt.

“You know me so well.” Gabe peeled off his wet shirt. “And uh... thanks. For coming over and helping.” He put on the dry shirt and made grabby hands at Mikey. “Okay, take me to bed. Crawling with these things is hard.”

Mikey rolled his eyes and hugged Gabe so he could lift him, and was startled to find that the tentacles wrapped instantly around his waist. “O-oh. Uh. Okay...”

“What? I don't want you to drop me.” He gripped a little tighter as if to make his point.

“I won't drop you,” Mikey assured him. The odd feeling of the unfamiliar appendage sliding under his shirt and stroking curiously at his skin was making him feel... weird. It seemed like way too long before he made it to the bedroom and helped Gabe peel the tentacles off his midsection.

Gabe was quickly starting to nod off, even before he got comfortable in the blankets. “You promise you won't-” A yawn interrupted his words. “Won't run off? Like what if all of me turns into tentacles? Would you still be friends with a weird space monster?”

Mikey helped him get in bed before he bothered to answer. “Well duh. I'm still here now. If anything you could become our band's new mascot or something.” 

“But I wouldn't be sexyyyyy,” he moaned dramatically, face pressed into the pillow. Mikey rolled his eyes again. He smoothed the covers over Gabe, making sure he actually closed his eyes and started to sleep. It didn't take much longer before he was breathing softly. However, he wasn't all still. Under the covers, his tentacles didn't seem to stop moving. They kept up a constant movement, slowly twining around each other. Or, at least, that's what it looked like. Mikey wasn't nosy enough to look under and see for himself.

At least not at first.

Mikey dozed off sitting on the bed, lying against the padded headboard. He woke up shortly after dawn, according to the dim light peeking through the windows. It wasn't the light that had woken him up, though. Wrapped around his hand and playing with his fingers was one of Gabe's tentacles. Mikey blinked sleepily, just sort of looking at it. Gabe himself was still asleep somehow.

“You really do have a mind of your own.” Maybe it was the fact that he was still half asleep. Or maybe because Gabe had desensitized him to freaky shit. But he didn't really feel all that freaked out at the moment.

The tentacle was still warm, and still silky, though it was a little sticky after drying out some. It was systematically twining around his fingers and palm, feeling out every part of his hand. The whole thing was... not unpleasant. Mikey reached out with his other hand, petting the back of the tentacle. In the dim light, the green shimmer that he saw before was barely visible.

“Well, you're not trying to strangle me, or Gabe. You can't be that bad.” Mikey sleepily snuggled down on the bed, still playing with tentacle in his hand. As soon as he admitted that, another tentacle wiggled out of the bed sheets. It poked at his face and made him laugh a little. “Cut that out, you'll get smudges on my glasses.”

There was no reply. Mikey poked and prodded at the curious appendages and didn't notice that another pair of them was sneaking out of the blankets. They edged towards his stomach, to the warm exposed skin on his abdomen where his tight t-shirt was riding up a little.

The sensation of the two warm tentacles on his stomach made Mikey gasp and tense up. Before he had any chance to try to push them away or roll off he bed, one had wriggled up his shirt and the second had started to tug at his pants.

“Fuck, you have to be kiddING-” Mikey gasped again; the tentacle on his chest attached a suction cup to one of his nipples, pulling blood to the sensitive area.

“Gabe, GABE, wake up, oh my god!” He wiggled helplessly on the bed. The tentacle that had wrapped around his hand was holding him tightly now and the one in his pants was getting dangerously close to wedging itself in his boxer-briefs.

“Whu... what, what is it?” Gabe rolled towards him. When he opened his eye to see why Mikey was freaking out and interrupting his beauty sleep, he yelped and sat up. “Fuck! Shit, I'm sorry, hold on-” Gabe sat up and started to yank at the tentacles, leaving circular little hickeys wherever the suction cups popped off of Mikey's skin.

When he was finally free, Mikey sat back on the very edge of the bed, rubbing himself as if to make sure that all the tentacles were gone. “What the fuck was that?! You never told me they would try to grope me while you slept!”

“Well no one has slept in my bed with them before!” Gabe was just as indignant as Mikey. “How was I supposed to know they would inherit my sexual prowess.” He held one of the tentacles protectively, stroking it.

Mikey rubbed his face and took a deep breath. “Right. Okay. You feel like going back to sleep?”

“No.” Gabe crossed his arms, a tentacle still wedged between them. For a moment Mikey thought he might even look...

“Don't tell me you're in the fucking mood,” Mikey groaned.

“I can't help that!” Gabe pouted at him. His face slowly went from irritated to confused and then to horrified. He looked down at his lap, shoving the blankets aside and pulling his shirt up. Gabe's skin was speckled at his waist, where it transformed from his tan belly to the tentacles' dark green.

“What, what's wrong?” Mikey didn't know if he could deal with another freak out. He kept an alarmed eye on the tentacles that were slowly working themselves into a frenzy.

Gabe looked up, eyes wide and totally panicked.

“ _WHERE DID MY DICK GO?!_ ”

Mikey instantly felt a headache blossom to life behind his forehead. _Is this what hell is like?_ he asked himself. “Gabe, this has to be, like, the last issue on your mind...”

“It's not! That piece of anatomy is very important to me!”

“Do I even want to know how you've been going to the bathroom for the last day?”

Gabe stroked the tentacle in his arm like he was comforting a teddy bear. “I sat on the toilet and tried not to think too hard about it.” His face was flushed a deep red.

“Okay. Since you've got that figured out, how am I supposed to help you?” Mikey gave him a flat glare that even his brother Gerard found intimidating sometimes.

There was no answer from Gabe. At least not a verbal one... All his tentacles started to wiggle and move around under the blankets while his cheeks stayed brightly blushing.

Mikey found himself closing his eyes and counting to ten. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“Is this going in the direction I think it's going? A drunk handjob at a party is one thing, but-”

“Please? I swear to god that I won't ever ask you for another favor ever again.” Gabe's expression was uncharacteristically innocent, for the request that he was asking.

“If... If I do this, I'm never helping you with anything ever again and you have to swear on your life and your tentacle dick that you'll never tell anyone ever about what I'm about to do.”

“I promise! No one will ever know.” He made an X shape over his heart to show it. “I'll owe you until the end of time.”

After a few moments of glaring with all the energy he could muster, Mikey finally nodded. He sighed the most loudest, most annoyed, most long-suffering sigh he could. No time like the present.

“All right. Get those covers out of the way.”

Gabe threw them to the end of the bed with more excitement than he should have, in Mikey's book. And there they were, in all their wiggly glory. Gabriel Saporta's tentacles. That wording alone almost made Mikey back out, but he promised. As much as they argued and yelled at each other, they were friends.

“Spread them out, if you can. I want to know potentially how many handjobs... tentaclejobs... I have to give in a worst case scenario.”

“No promises... I did say I was still working on motor skills.” Gabe let go of the tentacle he had been using as a security blanket. With some pushing, prodding, and verbal cajoling, Gabe finally got them into some sort of an order. Mikey counted out twelve of the deep green appendages.

“Pretty sure there's no earth animal that has twelve tentacles,” Mikey said to himself. Four of them are slightly longer than the other eight, with smaller suction cups and a slimmer overall thickness. If Gabe were a squid maybe these would be for moving little things around? Whatever, he was no biologist.

“Well then I'm pretty sure that whatever did this to me was no earth thing.” Gabe crossed his arms grumpily. “How are we gonna tell them apart anyway? Like... if an attempted jerking off is unsuccessful.”

Mikey looked around the room, and saw a stack of those rubbery silicone bracelets that everyone was giving out for anything. He grabbed them off the dresser. “We'll use these. If it doesn't respond then we'll just put this on the end.”

“Works for me. Are you gonna do this or not?”

“I could leave and make you do this yourself. Shut up.” Mikey gingerly picked up the tentacle closest to him and tried not to make a face when it started to curl around his arm. With awkward motions, he started to stroke the end of the tentacle, getting his fingers between the suction cups. Gabe averted his eyes. “Oh come on, don't tell me this is the most awkward handjob you ever got,” Mikey joked. “Because that would totally be a lie.”

At that, Gabe pressed his lips together, trying not to smile. “It's not the most awkward, but it's damn close. Besides, this doesn't even feel like a handjob, just a weird foot massage.” He leaned away to reach under a pillow and pulled out a small bottle of lube. “Try some of this.”

Mikey's hand was already a little slimy from the tentacle. But if Gabe said this might help... He popped open the lid and poured a little on to the tentacle in his palm. The sensation in his hand went from sort of sticky and awkward to silky and a little easier to handle. 

“Whoa. That's... hmm.” Mikey pretended that he didn't notice the blush on his own cheeks at the suddenly erotic sensation. “This is different. Anything yet?”

Gabe shook his head. “Nope. I think we can call this one just a normal tentacle.”

Mikey gladly untangled the tentacle from his fingers and slipped one of the neon silicone bracelets over it. One down, eleven to go...

As they kept going, Gabe relaxed a little more, cracking jokes and trying to get Mikey to smile. It was kind of difficult to do so. Even moving around the comforter to subtly cover over his unfortunately tight pants didn't ease his slowly building arousal. Mikey kept trying to move through the tentacles in an orderly manner, trying his best to ignore the ones with the brightly colored bracelets. They draped themselves over his legs and around his waist. When Mikey tried to comment on it, Gabe just brushed his concerns away. He always leaned on and put his arms and legs over everyone he was friends with, so why should this be any different? Gabe argued.

With that sort of excuse hanging over the situation, Mikey couldn't really pull away the tentacle inching up his shirt or try to push the one aside that was fondling his groin. It was really groping him through his jeans, making him grit his teeth with the effort it took not to push up against it. He thought he was keeping that effort hidden until Gabe asked him if he was okay.

“You're looking kinda red in the face. You need to take a break?” Gabe looked a bit guilty. “I know I'm asking a lot...”

“No, no, I'm fine. Really.” Mikey hurriedly slipped a bracelet over the dark green tentacle and tried not to look even more uncomfortable when Gabe allowed it to drape over his shoulders. Well, maybe not so uncomfortable... it was kneading him through the fabric. The tension he was feeling over such an absurd act, attempting to jack off a tentacle of one of his best friends, started to ease out a bit over his shoulders and back.

“Yeah, good boy.” Gabe patted his waist where that tentacle branched off. “See, I can do some things on purpose.”

“Yeah, yeah...” Mikey managed a little smile. “Thanks.”

“Don't mention it. A little massage is the least I can do.” Gabe watched as Mikey put more lubricant in his palm.

“Okay. This is tentacle number six. Half way through.” By now he couldn't decide if he wanted to find this supposed tentacle-dick, or just get through this with what little dignity he had left intact.

This time, though, there was an immediate difference in Gabe's demeanor. Mikey rubbed his hand up and down the silky tentacle, working his fingers between suction cups and really feeling the muscles that moved under the dark green and pearly white skin. Right as he got really started Gabe made a soft, surprised moan. Mikey tried to pull back hurriedly, but the tentacle wrapped around his wrist and wouldn't let go.

“Fuck... Mikey, why'd you stop?” When he looked over Gabe's cheeks were flushed and he was slightly out of breath.

“Well- I mean-” Mikey cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. The tentacle up his shirt was zeroing in on one of his nipples; the one on his crotch was rubbing harder; and yet another one was starting to stroke gently at his belly, right above the button of his jeans. “You know what, I think I'm fine. Let's see what happens if we keep going.” Mikey remembered what Gabe liked, from fuzzy drunk memories of that party last summer. Maybe the same technique would work now?

Gabe bit his bottom lip as Mikey started to move his hand again. “That's- yeah, that definitely feels good...” His tentacles on Mikey's body worked faster too, massaging and groping and stroking.

Well shit, Mikey thought. If he gets to get off, why don't I get a chance too? His free hand sneaked down toward his jeans and unbuttoned them. Without hesitation he pushed the zipper down too. 

Gabe let out a long, soft moan as a tentacle worked its way into Mikey's underwear. The warm appendage immediately wrapped itself around his cock, making Mikey gasp out Gabe's name. At least they were both mutually enjoying themselves now. 

“Gabe, I'm taking my pants off and you better deal with it.” It took a few moments for him to kick off the ridiculously tight jeans. Once they were off he was practically attacked by Gabe, pulling him closer with arms and tentacles. They yanked each other into a heated kiss as Mikey's legs were tangled in Gabe's green and white appendages. He leaned over Gabe as they kissed, moving his legs so they were nestled more comfortably in the mass of tentacles.

“Mikes,” Gabe panted, grinning as he looked down at Mikey's bare legs. “Fuckin'... fuckin' guess what.”

“What?” He had no intention of actually guessing, since one of the tentacles worked its way into his mouth when he answered. It tasted distinctly of Gabe in the very best way. Almost instinctively he closed his mouth around it and started to work his tongue around the tip.

“Half of my tentacles are already lubed.”

Mikey moaned around the tentacle in his mouth, using both his hands to jerk off the sensitive one they had found just a moment ago. He nodded while it worked its way just a little deeper into his mouth. God, what would somebody say if they saw us like this? Mikey thought for a split second. Then the sensation of a soft tentacle working between his ass cheeks drove that thought into outer space and he stopped caring.

He was starting to feel a bit overwhelmed, stimulated in so many spots at once. Gabe-slime and saliva were dripping from his mouth. An insistent tentacle was suctioned across his chest, massaging and pinching at both of his nipples. One of the aforementioned lubed tentacles was coiling and sliding around his dick. To top it all off, a wriggly lubed appendage was slowly teasing at his asshole, just barely pressing in the soft tip a bit at a time.

Gabe kissed at the corners of Mikey's mouth and pulled a hand through his blond hair, making him moan again and again. “Mikey... you never told me you were such a slut. I'm not- not gonna tell anybody about this but they're all gonna know you're a huge-” He was cut off by a sudden gasping whimper. Mikey was using his grip on Gabe's sensitive tentacle to keep him from teasing too badly.

That helped him get the hint. Mikey writhed on top of Gabe as a tentacle finally worked its way into his ass, wiggling and undulating the entire time. He moaned the best he could as he breathed heavily through his nose. His half-closed eyes were hazed with pleasurable sensations, though he still kept jerking off the tentacle in his hands. 

Gabe slowly pulled his tentacle out of Mikey's mouth. “Hey... you wanna... suck on that one?” he said, looking down at the sensitive tentacle in Mikey's hands.

“Yes!” he gasped immediately, gulping in air. “Fuck, yes, please lemme have it!”

If he were in any other situation, Gabe would be relentlessly teasing Mikey for his words. Right then and there, though, he was way too turned on to do anything but guide the sensitive tentacle into Mikey's eager mouth.

That was even better than the handjob, with Mikey's warm mouth working around the dexterous tentacle. Gabe threw his head back while moaning out Mikey's name.

Regardless of how Gabe was feeling, Mikey was getting close to the brink of orgasm. He couldn't help it. Even with the ridiculous image of himself being fucked silly by tentacles or the thought of someone bursting in and seeing them like this, it just felt too damn good to do anything but enjoy himself. Mikey did hope somewhere in his pleasure-fogged mind that Gabe was having a good time too. Based on the moans and the speed at which the tentacle was being shoved in and out of his ass, he guessed the answer was a healthy 'probably.'

Mikey tried to groan out Gabe's name with the tentacle in his mouth to try to warn him, but all that came out was a garbled, slobbery moan. He repeated the moan louder and faster as he got closer and closer to coming. Finally he arched his back and thrust into the tentacle around his dick, coming harder than he had in a long while.

“Oh fuck, Mikey, you're so fucking hot-” Gabe panted, not stopping his movements even after Mikey had come. Mikey moaned and held on to Gabe tightly; he felt oversensitized and all this was a little too much for him. “I'm gonna come, too, I'm gonna-!” Gabe grit his teeth and pulled Mikey close as he climaxed. Hot and salty cum forced itself down Mikey's throat before he could object. Gabe pulled back just a second later, leaving most of it to streak across Mikey's face and chest.

The frantic movements of his tentacles slowed to a near stop. He pulled out the tentacle in Mikey's ass, making him moan weakly as it popped out with a wet noise. “Gabe...”

“Wow...” Gabe pulled Mikey against him, holding him close. They both caught their breath together, covered in cum and lube and Gabe-slime. “That was... was...”

“It was wow,” Mikey mumbled. He pressed a few kisses against Gabe's neck before nuzzling there comfortably. 

Without really meaning to, the both of them fell asleep in each others arms.

It was well past noon before either of them woke up. Mikey squinted at the sun shining in his eyes through the window and covered his face with his arm. It took him a moment to remember what had happened and with who.

“Oh my god...” He sat up, feeling sticky and gross. There were no signs of where his pants might be, and his shirt was stained with cum. Was it his or Gabe's? He certainly couldn't tell. “Gabe. Wake the fuck up.”

“Don' wanna...”

“Wake up so you don't complain when I go to take a shower and think I stood you up.”

That got his attention, and he was soon making a similar grossed out face with Mikey as he realized how gross they both were. “I'm guessing you really wanna get clean.”

“No shit, Sherlock. I'll be back in a minute.” He wobbled out of the room and back to the bathroom, wincing at the pain in his lower back and at the little round hickeys all over his legs. There were even more under his shirt when he took it off. What a mess... He would never be able to hide all of these.

Mikey just tried not to think about it as he washed himself off. It wasn't so bad as he had feared; the tentacle slime washed off with the soap and hot water available. He felt kind of itchy over his back and legs, though, even after washing. Hopefully he wasn't having some sort of allergic reaction to Gabe.

When he got out, towel wrapped around his waist, Gabe was waiting outside the bathroom with a clean shirt and sweatpants. “Sorry about your clothes. I'd offer to wash them for you but if you left them here you'd probably never see them again.”

“No problem.” He accepted the clothes and pulled the shirt over his head. “I'm gonna stay and make something for us to eat. After you get out of the shower we should probably call your bandmates and make sure they're all okay.”

Gabe scoffed. “I'm perfectly okay, what are you talking about?” Mikey rolled his eyes and flicked a leg of his sweatpants at him.

“Take a shower.”

By the time Gabe emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of steam, Mikey had whipped up a couple of decent omelets and some toast for the both of them. He watched Gabe make his way across the floor, kind of curious about how he got all those tentacles to cooperate and help him move. They seemed to work in pairs, scooting forward a bit and then switching places with the tentacle next to it. One pair didn't do too much, but six pairs working together had him moving at a pretty good pace. He was able to lift himself up on to a chair with them easily; they must be pretty strong.

“So have you really not heard from the rest of the band since your legs pulled a switcheroo on you?”

“Nope.” Gabe dug into his food like he was half-starved. “So either they changed and are lying low too, or they're just being a bunch of dicks. I can see it being about fifty-fifty either way.”

Mikey rolled his eyes. Doing that so much around Gabe was going to give him a headache. “All right, I'll start calling around.” Alex's and Nate's phones went right to voice-mail, but Victoria picked up without any problem.

“My main man Mikey. What's up?”

“Gabe grew tentacles and now he has those instead of legs. Are you okay?” Gabe nearly spit out his bite of omelet and Mikey shrugged, making a 'why beat around the bush?' face.

“Uh. Wh-what?”

“Pretty sure I was descriptive enough. You wanna come see?” He took a bite of crunchy toast.

“Ah. So that means it wasn't just me.” Vicky sighed over the line. “I've got antennae and a pretty impressive set of butterfly wings. At least they look like butterfly wings. But there's too many and they change color if I ask nicely.”

“Butterfly wings?!” Gabe could hear through that from across the small table. “That's totally not fair! She turns into some cool butterfly and I'm the freaky space monster? How is that fair!”

Mikey ignored him. “Gabe told me about that meteor that fell when you guys were skywatching or whatever. I'm guessing you found it?”

“Yeah. After he came back all pissy about tripping and skinning his knee, I went and took a look at it with Alex. We both took a little piece home and I haven't heard from him since yesterday. You think something like this happened to Alex? What about Nate and Ry?”

“Alex and Nate went right to voice-mail. You want to try and call Ryland?”

“Probably the best idea... Man what a mess. Tell Gabe to stay put. I'll round everybody up and sneak them over to his house. Tell him I think space monsters are rad, by the way.”

Mikey said bye and let her get busy before turning to look at Gabe. “Did you hear that last part?”

“Yes,” he mumbled, sulking.

“Okay, good. Want me to stick around til everybody gets here?”

Gabe thought for a minute, scooting a piece of toast crust over his plate. “Maybe... well. Maybe not. We should have our little get-together and then I'll let you when it's safe to come over. I'm not sure how a whole group of mutated space freaks would do well together.”

Mikey nodded. “Gotcha. I'll keep my phone on. Keep me posted, okay?” He rinsed his plate off and went over to check on Gabe. 

“Get some more sleep,” he ordered, pushing Gabe's damp hair back from his forehead and giving him a good once over. “If everyone is as fucked up as- er. If they've got some funky space monster issues, it might take a while for them to get here. I think you'll have some time for another nap.”

Gabe nuzzled into his hand. “Yes, sir. Oh, don't forget: everyone gets to know that you're the biggest slut I've met in my entire life. I won't tell them why. But I bet they can guess.” He smirked until Mikey flicked his forehead.

“There goes your goodbye kiss.”

Mikey eventually made it out of Gabe's place and back home, ignoring his brother and parents to go back up to his room and crash. He was exhausted. Surely, this couldn't just be from some good sex, right? Well, it wouldn't be a problem since they weren't on tour. 

Once Mikey fell asleep, he didn't wake up until after sunset. His phone was buzzing and beeping shrilly. He had an unfortunate feeling it had been doing that for a while and he had just slept through it.

“Hullo...?”

“Mikey! You're alive! I was kinda worried my space monster cum killed you or something.”

“Gabe shut up. What do you want?” He rolled on to his back, scratching at one of his itchy legs with his other foot.

“Turns out we all ended up kinda freaky? Vicky is fucking gorgeous, as always. And none of us are exactly earth creatures? Ryland grew a tail and cat ears but his fur is blue and Alex won't stop calling him a furry.” Mikey let him ramble about the other members' of the band's mutations, falling half-asleep again.

“But yeah, there was a piece on the news. Apparently this sort of rock fell all over the place. People across the country are turning out freaky like us, and so are people all over the world. Nate says it's aliens.”

“Okay good for you. I'm going to sleep now.”

“Wait, Mikey that's not-”

“Goodnight.”

“Mikey wait I need to tell you-”

He ended the call and turned his phone off. It was time for some well deserved rest.

Mikey woke up the next morning, feeling a lot better than he had in a while. Rest in his own bed after finally getting laid for the first time in a little while must have really recharged his batteries. He grabbed his phone off the table next to his bed and turned it on as he stretched and stumbled to the bathroom.

As he rinsed his mouth out, the phone buzzed and vibrated for a while, receiving all the texts that Gabe had tried sending him after he got hung up on. Mikey didn't really read through them until he saw one of the more recent ones, in all caps and without any emoticons at all.

'MIKEY YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE IT'S LIKE AN STD UR GONNA TURN INTO A FREAKY SPACE MONSTER YOU BIG JERK CALL ME WHEN YOU WAKE UP'

“You've got to be fucking kidding me...” Mikey looked up into the mirror over the sink. Nestled messily into his blond hair was a shock of black and white... feathers? At his alarm, they rose into a crest that would be impossible to ignore. He quickly looked around at the rest of his body. Oh no. Ooooooh no...

He had large, scaly talons instead of feet, with scary claws at the end of each long toe. And when he took his shirt off, aside from the tentacle hickeys, the next thing that drew his attention were even more black and white feathers poking from his back. He quickly turned around and looked over his shoulder in the mirror. There were two huge wings sprouting from his shoulders, patterned in black and white, and another smaller but still sizable pair folded underneath them. At the thought of seeing how big they were, they snapped open, hitting the walls of the bathroom and making him yelp.

Oh, Gabe was going to pay for this. He was going to pay big time...


End file.
